The Second Debriefing
by ThePointGirl
Summary: The team meet for a drink 6 months after the Fischer job just to catch up and see how everyone is. A chapter in each character's view point. Pairings mentioned: Ariadne/Cobb Ariadne/Arthur  minor  Arthur/Eames etc. T for safety mild inuendo jokes


**Title: **The Second Debriefing**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inception Chris Nolan does, along with the characters and their totems.

**Notes: **It's called The Second Debriefing because the first was the Fischer job when they all met and form that particular team. That's just so title makes sense with the fiction.

* * *

**Chapter #1 : Ariadne**

Ariadne pulled a silk shirt over her shoulders, slipping small black skirt on her hips. She was already wearing black opaque tights so she padded into the bathroom and fluffed her hair. And then pinned it back in a clip. Observing her reflection, she thought she looked good, good enough to meet the guys for a drink. It was 6 months after the Fischer job, and a phone call meant that everyone talked to everyone and thought they should meet up. Yes, she still looked like a student, but cares? She wasn't going to admit it, but she missed Cobb the most only a bit more than the others though. Maybe it was because she had wanted to help him…either way she wanted to see the others to. How Saito's world domination plans were going, and whether Eames did what he said he would, and travel Europe. Arthur? Well it wasn't like she hadn't seen him after the job...

"So who are you meeting again?" her friend Holly asked. They were lazing around at her flat for the day, watching films and chatting.

"Friends, colleagues from that workshop I went on. The one I told you about" she replied, knowing that she wasn't being truthful. However that was the excuse given to the university so it was used for her friends too.

"Oh okay. Have fun. I'll leave when you are – " Holy stopped, the front door bell rung once. Ariadne looked immediately at her watch.

"Grab the door would you? Thanks" she asked and Holly obliged. Ariadne slipped on her heels, grabbed her jacket and filled her purse with essentials such as her purse, phone and keys. Holly reappeared.

"There's a gorgeous man standing at the door" with a smirk on her face. This information, though welcome, did not help. "Brown hair, nice smile-" nor did that help either. Could be Cobb, although his hair is blonder. "English accent" right that's settled, it was Eames. Had to be, she didn't know any other English men.

"Tell him to come in" Ariadne said, hiding a grin. Holly disappeared and Ariadne could hear Eames' voice in the hallway.

"Pet, you look stunning!" Eames said with a smile. He was dressed in one of the smartest suits she had seen him in. He was the most causal dresser out of the team, given that his job was t slip into someone else's shoes. Eames' suit was dark blue and underneath a white shirt. No tie, Arthur would have a fit. Ariadne flung her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you Eames. You still look handsome" and he laughed. "This is Holly a friend from Uni. Holly this is one of the guys from the workshop"

"Hi, nice to meet you but I'm going to have to head off. See you tomorrow Ari, don't drink too much 'kay?" Holly waved to Eames who waved politely back. Ariadne took her to the door, giving her a quick hug. "If there's any more workshops, tell me" she said with a wink and Ariadne laughed rolling her eyes. She shut the door

"So Eames, how did you find this place? And how comes you're here, I thought we were meeting at the Ravine?" she asked frowning. She hoped the meet up wasn't cancelled, but then why would Eames be at her flat?

"Ah, well Saito was already there for a meeting, so I thought why not pick up our little architect. So Arthur wouldn't get bored"

"Why would Arthur?" she started "Eames!" and he grinned.

"Sorry love, I couldn't resist, I was there after all. I couldn't not look at my two favourite people? You make a sweet couple" and Ariadne put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup. Let's go," she said and they left. She received a few looks as her arm was linked with Eames'. Her heels making her the same height as him. The walk wasn't far, she had passed the place so many times, but never been in it. The summer air was pleasant and the two of them talked briefly about things. Ariadne knew the Ravine was a very glamorous bar. Eames held the door open for her. Stepping inside, she saw the bar was filled with fashionistas, businessmen and money-makers. Dimmly lit, with long glass bar table that snaked in the middle. Behind the bar table were barmen and women dressed immaculately, shaking, stirring and mixing up various drinks. Hub-bub of talk and voice mixed with bar noise melted nicely. This would be really hard to replicate in dreamscape, but not impossible. Stop thinking about work! Relax!

Eames led the way through the groups of people, holding her hand. At the end of the second glass bar sat three figures she knew: Saito, Arthur and Cobb. Cobb had his back to her, but when Arthur smiled and tapped his arm he turned around.

"Ariadne, it's wonderful to see you again" and he hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You too" she said suddenly smiling a lot more. She heard Eames order drinks.

"Pleasure to see you again Miss Ariadne, even better that it's not for a business purpose" Saito shook her hand gently and his eyes were kind and welcoming.

"I hope business is well Saito" she said "Arthur" turning to the final person of the small gathering. Ariadne opened her arms for a hug. Arthur kissed her lightly on the cheek and gave her a steady hug.

"How are you?" he asked as they broke apart.

"I'm fine. I mean…" she trailed off, conscious that Arthur was the only person who knew what she was about to say. "My sleeping pattering is better now. Thank you for that, you helped"

"What did he do?" Eames asked, Ariadne was surprised at the lack of innuendo comedy.

"I stayed with him, after the job I began having – err – nightmares. And my digs at university aren't very friendly" she said propping herself up on a barstool.

"But you're doing alright now?" Cobb asked.

"Oh yeah" she said simply, she was sitting between Arthur and Eames, facing Cobb and Saito. The three of them (in contrast to her teachers at uni) looked like they had stepped off a film set. Saito dressed in pinstripe looked very clean cut. Cobb looked 007 like in a plain black suit with a crisp white shirt an black slim tie. Arthur looked (as always) as though he should be in a movie set in the 1920s give a few years? A tribute to the Italian-American Mafia, minus the blackberry.

"Where's Yusuf?" she asked as her eyes fell on each person "is he not coming?"

"He said he would be late. He's flying in from Bombay" Arthur replied checking his blackberry. Ariadne smirked, only Arthur would be in need of a blackberry. Her smirk stayed as she saw the names on the texts, a whole batch was from her. Hold on, _who's Jenny_? She decided to leave it until Arthur had drunk more of his beer before asking, instead she asked:

"So tell me, who's doing what and where?" and she took a sip of the apple and scotch cocktail ordered by Eames.

"Well I'm helping out at a casino" and they all laughed in unison except Eames who looked hurt, but only temporarily. "What? Legally, supervising the floor, part time"

"Well, I suppose you're handwriting hasn't improved then" Cobb said over the rim of a dark liquid in a long glass.

"Yes thank you Dominic" and Cobb smirked at the sound of his full first name. "Arthur there is working part time at Ralph Lauren, the snob" Eames said.

"Really? What's your position?" Ariadne asked, guessing that it was a personal helper or something to do with customer service and styles.

"Personal shopper" was the reply and Arthur picked up his blackberry as it vibrated on the glass bar. Ariadne looked at Eames and peered to see the name: Jenny.

"Who's Jenny?" Ariadne asked trying to sound hurt though she wasn't really. Perhaps slightly jealous, but that emotion was miniscule I assure you. Arthur clicked out of messages and locked his phone.

"No-one" he said with brief smile.

"Well she clearly isn't, there's at least forty texts from her" Ariadne said, turning her body so it would be easier to talk to Arthur.

"What is this fourth grade kiss 'n' tell? Leave him alone", Cobb said sternly, looking at both Ariadne and Eames. "If Arthur wants to keep Jenny under wraps and covers then that's his problem" and Arthur turned sharply to Cobb, who managed to look innocent for a second. "I borrowed your phone to update Eames' number," he said with a smirk and he raised his glass. "Sorry Arthur. But – to friends" and the group reverberated the sound of glasses chinking.

"Ariadne, how is you're work load, do you find it easier having a boss who isn't temperamental?" Eames asked and Arthur smirked, getting his own back on Cobb who gave a look that said: 'Thank you, I bear that in mind when giving references'

"You mean Miles? He's a good professor, knows his subject. But he said you lot had an influence on me. Not sure how I should take that?" Ariadne's eyes scanned the group.

"Well, We aren't _all_ that bad" Arthur said with a small smile at her.

"Speak for yourself darling. I don't think she's ever going to want to date anybody" at which point Ariadne held her glass away from her in case of spillage, and listened to Eames. "Spending months with us, that's five men, I feel sorry for her"

"Eames, as much as I appreciate this deep emotional analysis of me, I'm stronger than I look"

"Yep, you've spent too much time with Arthur" Cobb said and flashed a smile at his friend who rolled his eyes.

One thing Ariadne knew she was straight back into for the night: banter.

"That's an Arthur response all right, I've spent years with him out in plenty of different climates. You my dear, only dealt with one and that was Manhattan. He's not as nice and innocent as he looks" and Saito chuckled.

"Mr Eames I think _that_ would be enough to put the poor girl off" and laughter wafted like a wave once more around the group.

"How are _you_?" Ariadne asked, she didn't have to put his name at the end of the question to show who it was directed at. She had spent way too much time glancing at the man. The looks were only brief, but it was as though she had to tell herself he was content, the weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Ariadne I'm happy to be home. Which is more than I can say for Arthur – Arthur you said you were going back after the job" Cobb said with a genuine smile.

"Changed my mind. My aunt's moved in, so I'm not going to, even if it is for a week" Arthur said quietly.

"Always the family man" Eames mocked winking at Arthur, purely to make sure he wouldn't hit him later on.

Ariadne twirled her cocktail glass, which was now low on content, and thought that for the first time in months she was with people who she cared about.

* * *

_A chapter for each person, hopefully :-)_


End file.
